<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sensation by bodytoflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834153">sensation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/bodytoflame'>bodytoflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fragile heart [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Artist!Annabeth, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Percy Jackson, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Late Night Conversations, Percy Jackson Angst, like so much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/bodytoflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!percabeth + college late nights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fragile heart [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. an anchor for your sinking chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>and i don't know which is worse</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>the fact that you're gone or the fact that it hurts</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and i've been trying to keep you down</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>but the way you resurface makes the loveliest sound</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sensation ..//.. animal flag</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Show me Annabeth Chase.”</p>
<p>Percy isn't sure how her thoughts led her here. It's been less than a minute since she woke with a start, palms sweaty and hands shaking. She can already barely sleep without her in her arms, keeping her grounded — and apparently she can't stay asleep, either. Her rapid heartbeat starts to settle as she watches Annabeth, sleeping peacefully, her curls tied loosely on top of her head, resting on her satin pillowcase. She feels so stupid standing out in the middle of the night, shining a flashlight into the fountain all alone. Something catches Percy's attention — the shirt Annabeth's clutching close to her chest — <em>her shirt</em>, the one she's been desperately searching for since she arrived on campus two weeks ago. After all, she was sure she packed it, and her mom couldn't find it. Tears prick at her eyes; she misses Annabeth. Misses the smell of her lemon shampoo, the feeling of her hand in hers. Waking up next to her. Knowing she's safe. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she waves her hand through the mist and walks back to her room, putting on a brace face for no one but herself.</p>
<p>She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, eyes puffy and red. <em>You're stronger than this. </em>She replaces her shirt with Annabeth's hoodie; one she stole when they first started dating. It still smells faintly of lemon and lavender, <em>like her</em>. She'll call in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. won't you stick around?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>i kinda like the way we talk without the sound</strong><br/>
<strong>i'm living for the moments we can't be without</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>need u more ..//.. shaded</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Percy!”</p><p>“Hey,” she smiles, settling into the hug.</p><p>“You’re sure you won’t fail any classes for this?”</p><p>“Who could say no to the Hero of Olympus? And I’m not missing that much class. I left after my only class Friday morning, and I should be back in time for my Wednesday night.”</p><p>“I would scold you for taking advantage of your professors, but I missed you too much for that.” Annabeth takes her bag and sets it down in the corner of her room.</p><p>“I drove for two days for you, you better be nice.”</p><p>Annabeth pulls herself up onto her bed, grabbing the small sketchbook from its place on top of her pillow. “I’ll be nicer once I finish this sketch that’s due tomorrow.”</p><p>“You do that… I need to sleep for a few hours.” She’s barely slept in the past two days, but it’s not like she hasn’t had it worse. She took a power nap every few hours, and that was enough. With another nap and a quick shower at a motel in the middle of the night, she’s still feeling okay, but she knows she needs to rest up so she can start driving back in the morning. It’s still worth it — because she gets to see Annabeth, even if only for a night. And like Hades she’s getting on an airplane; that’s one fear she hasn’t quite conquered.</p><p>Annabeth stares at Percy expectantly, “Come on, Perce. You can sleep up here.”</p><p>“You're working, I don't wanna get in the way. I'll go crash on the couch.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and extends her hand, “Come here.” It wouldn’t matter to her if Percy got in the way, though she knows it would be easy enough to work around her.</p><p>Percy sighs and climbs up with her, curling into her lap. She eventually settles, her head resting on Annabeth’s hip, arms wrapped around her leg.</p><p>She props up her other knee, resting her sketchbook up against her thigh. Glancing ahead at the reference pinned on her wall, she draws, fine lines and precise angles; a perfectly captured study of the industrial steel support beams of the dilapidated warehouse in the picture.</p><p>She nudges Percy once it's finished a few hours later, but she's in too deep of a slumber. It might just be instinct — a remnant of the days when sleep was hard to come by — but she looks so peaceful that she can't bear disturbing her.</p><p>So she draws, pencil moving across paper, with little reason. She draws the lamp in the corner of her room, the collection of objects strewn across her desk, little things she can see from where she is, trying to fill up the time until Percy wakes up.</p><p>When she’s run out of things to draw, Percy’s still sleeping; so calm and quiet. And still, she looks so beautiful. A hero, and the most gorgeous girl she’s ever seen. It’s striking to her, the difference between the way she looks in the middle of battle. Still beautiful, but her face so focused, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. The way she looks right now is so different, Annabeth almost can’t picture her as the same girl — she looks too innocent, filled with a peace they’ve never known. She wonders who they might’ve been if things were different, if they met as normal kids. She hopes they’d still be here; together.</p><p>It’s late, much later than she would stay up herself on a Sunday night. She's considering just calling it a night and making it up to Percy in the morning, when she starts to stir, stretching out with a yawn.</p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“Almost 5 hours. Feel better?”</p><p>Percy hums an affirmation, “Finish your drawing?”</p><p>“Yeah. Did some other sketches too while you were sleeping. Figured you needed the rest.” Annabeth flips through the pages, showing her.</p><p>Her thumb catches two pages instead of just one. “Wait, you skipped one.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t embarrass me, Percy,” she laughs, handing her the sketchbook and crossing her arms. It feels weird. She’s never been so sentimental — but Percy really looked so pretty clutching her legs, and she couldn’t help but capture that beauty.</p><p>Percy turns the page back, and a look of wonder falls onto her face. “Annabeth, this is incredible.”</p><p>She blushes, “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“No, this… it’s amazing.”</p><p>“I was thinking about minoring in art.”</p><p>“You should. Seriously, Annabeth. This is really, really good, I— Where did you learn how to do this?”</p><p>“Well, the major is based around the art history department. Remember how I mentioned we had to do one studio class?”</p><p>She nods. “You're taking that right now, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I really like it.” She bites her lip. “I’ve been practicing in my spare time. It’s kinda just like architecture drawings — observing shapes, and angles — but it's also looking at the way light hits things and how it changes your perceptions.”</p><p>Her eyes light up in the same way they do when she talks about her dreams for the future. “I think you should go for it.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Annabeth asks, a smile coming to her face as she sets the sketchbook aside.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She kisses Percy’s forehead and holds her close, fingers running through her hair. “I missed you.”</p><p>“You get possessive when you miss me,” Percy chuckles. “I like it.”</p><p>“I like <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so embarrassing,” Percy teases, running a hand up her stomach.</p><p>She grabs her hand, and leans in close enough that her lips brush Percy’s as she says, “You’re insufferable.” The mischievous grin on her face as she hops off the bed says it all.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Kitchen,” Annabeth answers, not looking back.</p><p>Percy follows on her heel like a puppy. “Hey. Let's go somewhere.”</p><p>She stops just short of the cabinet. “Yeah? What’s your plan?”</p><p>Percy shrugs. “Um. No plan? I just want to spend time with you.”</p><p>“Humor me, what’s even open at 1 AM besides… bars and McDonald’s?”</p><p>“Don’t know. Come on, let’s just go.” Percy tugs on her arm, digging her heels into the floor jokingly.</p><p>“We can spend time together <em>here</em>. I’ll put on a movie or something,” she manages through a laugh.</p><p>“Annabeth, we can watch a movie any time. I'm only here for—” she glances at the clock, “—eight more hours. You trust me,” she smiles, not a question, but a truth.</p><p>“Okay,” she sighs.</p><p>“Okay, I'm gonna go put on real clothes.” Percy presses a quick kiss to her cheek and runs off.</p><p>Annabeth gives a wide-eyed glance to her roommate, standing by the coffee machine, watching it drip into her mug with unparalleled fascination. She's not sure how much she heard or saw — and she's not sure she cares if she did, to be honest. The better question is why she's drinking coffee at two in the morning.</p><p>She points an accusing finger: “Not even a word. At least I have the decency to stay here and procrastinate in my pajamas.”</p><p>“No, no,” Annabeth laughs, “I wasn't going to say anything,” —an obvious lie.</p><p>“So, <em>friend</em>, huh?”</p><p>Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, the words catching in her throat. She takes a second; takes a breath, and says, “Actually. My girlfriend. And <em>best</em> friend.”</p><p>“Ah,” she smiles, “I thought I sensed overdramatic gay pining.”</p><p>Relief washes over Annabeth at how calm and casual her reaction is — but oh, how wrong she is. “<em>Trust me</em>, that's not pining.” She knows pining, regrettably, and this isn't it. On their scale of reactions to time spent apart, a month of talking almost every night while still getting used to their new schedules was <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>“Well, it seems like she really missed you.”</p><p><em>Of course she did. And—</em> “I missed <em>her</em>.”</p><p>She's drinking her coffee black — <em>what kind of masochist drinks black coffee in the middle of the night on a Sunday night (or rather, Monday morning)?</em> Perhaps the worst part: she sips it slowly, like she enjoys it. “She looks at you like… god, I don't even know, but it's intense.”</p><p>Annabeth crosses her arms. “I mean, we've been together for two years, and we've known each other even longer.”</p><p>“My boyfriend hasn't looked at me like that since the first few months. Damn, here I thought you were still in the honeymoon phase.”</p><p>“We grew up together — been through some shit,” she shrugs, not particularly wanting to elaborate.</p><p>“I get that.”</p><p>Annabeth doubts she does. “Yeah.”</p><p>Percy emerges from her room in a plain navy sundress, jean jacket draped over her shoulder. Annabeth’s eyes linger a bit too long as she looks her over. “Stop staring at my legs, Chase.”</p><p>“I— they're long!” <em>Smooth, Annabeth.</em></p><p>Percy chuckles, “Messing with you. Grab your shoes, let’s go.”</p><p>“Annabeth, when will you be back?”</p><p>“Um. I actually don’t know,” she grins.</p><p>It turns out, Washington Square Park is beautiful at night. Despite it being right outside her window, she never did much besides walk through it to save time walking to class. Much quieter, too. There’s still a bustle of tourists, but nothing like it was during the day.</p><p>Percy holds her hand tight, swinging their arms back and forth deliberately as they walk. “I miss the city.”</p><p>“I never realized how beautiful it could be.”</p><p>“You’re majoring in architecture.”</p><p>“Yeah, but like… here everything’s so cramped and purpose built. It doesn’t seem like there’s room for beauty. But when I see things like this,” she looks up at the arch, illuminated marble against the dark sky, “it reminds me of all the things I want to make. And why — for these moments. For the girl staring up at the great big world at her fingertips and noticing the little things. The grain of wood in a table; once bark of a tree. Speckles in marble statues. The stippled texture of brick on a walkway.” She leans her head against Percy’s shoulder, clutching her arm tight. “The person who made this didn’t know what it would look like a hundred years in the future. It stood alone, when the night sky wasn’t lit up by street lights, and ‘skyscraper’ meant 10 stories. That America’s long gone, and so are the buildings, but this little piece of it still stands.”</p><p>“That <em>is</em> beautiful.” <em>She has a way with words, doesn’t she?</em></p><p>While not eerily quiet, the crowd has started to die down, the bustle of tourists slowing, and Percy knows that’s their cue to leave. She twirls Annabeth around, and pulls her in the direction of the street closest to them.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>“Isn’t it, I don’t know, dangerous for two girls to walk the streets of a big city alone in the middle of the night?” Annabeth raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“First off, we’re right next to a college campus and tourist hotspot — this is one of the safest parts of the city. Second, we kick ass.”</p><p>She can’t refute that. It’s easy to forget Percy grew up here, and knows this city like the back of her hand. And they <em>do</em> kick ass. They walk for a while, with no sense of direction, passing blocks and avenues; ascending and descending, until Annabeth says, “Let’s get pizza.”</p><p>Percy’s face lights up, “I was waiting for you to say something spontaneous like that. Where do you wanna go?”</p><p>“Pizza place across the street.”</p><p>It looks divey, but it ends up being some of the best pizza Annabeth’s ever had, and she’s glad they took the chance. They share a pie and hold hands across the table, just laughing, and smiling, and she feels <em>normal</em> — It hits her hard.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Her smile falls away, but it’s not a look of sadness. It’s reflection; every moment that’s led them here. “I didn’t plan this,” she starts, squeezing her hand, “I tried so hard to have a plan for everything, but there’s no way I could’ve planned this. And I’m just realizing I’ve never been more happy with my life than I am right now, and it’s all because of things I wasn’t able to control. That’s… ironic, right?”</p><p>“You may not’ve planned it, but you still made this what it is. It’s what we <em>make</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t get all philosophical on me over pizza.” Annabeth rolls her eyes.</p><p>“You started it!”</p><p>That’s true — but she can’t help it. It’s like the whole world fell into place around her without her even noticing. Wasn’t it in her nature to know things? To be observant? “Touché.”</p><p>“What do you wanna do?” Percy asks her once they’ve returned to the streets, having polished off the last slice.</p><p>She hums, thinking. “Crêpe place. It’s on the way back.”</p><p>“It’s…” Percy glances at her watch, “2:30. It’s probably closed.”</p><p>“Nope, it’s open until 3.”</p><p>“And you know this <em>why</em>?”</p><p>“It was 2:45 AM and I wanted crêpes,” she shrugs.</p><p>They’re damn good crêpes. If there’s one thing she misses the most about NYC, it’s her mom. Second: Annabeth. If there’s a third thing, it’s incredibly delicious food from unexpected places. Let it never be said Percy’s a girl without her priorities in order.</p><p>They wander back, slowly weaving their way towards Annabeth’s dorm, Percy’s arm wrapped around her waist as they walk. “I don’t want to leave you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to beg you to stay, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Annabeth laughs. “You need to pass your classes.”</p><p>Percy’s pretty sure she could ditch every single class for the next four years and they’d still give her a degree. But… she <em>likes</em> her classes. Which is new. New Rome understands her — it’s a school for Demigods, of course they cater to ADHD and dyslexia. Even more striking, she’s learning about things that she actually finds interesting. While she isn’t dead set on a specific field like Annabeth, there’s a few things she’s genuinely excited to look into. Marine life and sustainability — because she’ll always be in touch with the sea and the earth — and somehow, education? She’s pressed to admit Paul has rubbed off on her more than she’d ever expected, and having teachers that understand her disability is something she wishes she had as a kid. It’s something to think about.</p><p>“I know. I just miss you. I call sometimes… just to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“Percy, I do too,” Annabeth admits, leaning into her shoulder.</p><p>She smiles, “Gods, I thought I was being so creepy and weird.”</p><p>“For the record, you <em>are</em> weird.” Percy glares at her, so she elaborates. “So I… had a bit of a nightmare last week. It wasn't bad, but… I called,” she pauses, cracking a smile, “And you had your head hanging off the side of the bed; all tangled up in the blankets. <em>That's</em> weird.”</p><p>Percy scoffs, but she’s most definitely not lying. After a pause, she shifts the conversation: “You can wake me up if you need me, you know that right?”</p><p>“No, I mean,” she sighs, “I just needed to see you. That's all.”</p><p>She knows. “I mean anytime.”</p><p>Annabeth nods, “Same here.”</p><p>The second the elevator doors in her building close, Annabeth pulls Percy into a slow kiss, one she’s been waiting for since the second she saw her today.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Percy laughs, threading her fingers through Annabeth’s hair. She tastes like marshmallow and chocolate, which she should’ve expected. It takes all of her willpower to pull away when the doors open at her floor.</p><p>Annabeth unlocks the door, and as soon as they step inside she hears, “I’m awake, so for the love of all things holy — no loud sex!”</p><p>A devilish look pops onto Percy’s face. “Quiet sex, got i—” Percy shouts back; Annabeth sticks her hand over her mouth a second too late.</p><p>“Really, Percy?”</p><p>“What?” she smirks, “At least I didn’t tell her <em>you</em> were the loud one.”</p><p>“<em>Seaweed Brain</em>,” she shakes her head, and heads into her room, quickly tossing her clothes in a pile to deal with in the morning. For now, she grabs a t-shirt out of Percy’s duffel bag, and climbs into her bed. They have six hours, and Annabeth intends to spend them holding her.</p><p>Percy follows, kicking her converse off in the doorway and wrestling into a tank top and shorts, finding her way into Annabeth’s arms as quickly as she can manage. As she curls into her grasp, head resting on her shoulder and legs intertwined, a sense of peace washes over her, unparalleled even by the end of the war. Annabeth’s arm cradles her head, hand stroking her shoulder.</p><p>It’s a departure from how they usually sleep, Percy spooning Annabeth, arm around her waist to hold her close, their legs tangled together. She’s almost forgotten just how good it feels to be held by her. It’s a feeling she can’t easily explain. When she holds Annabeth, she’s keeping her safe. Of course, she could hold her own any day — but it brings her comfort to hold her in her arms; her warm skin and soft curves nestled perfectly, safe, real. This is so, so different. This is the feeling of Annabeth’s strength, and her own vulnerability, wrapped in the knowledge and trust that she’ll never let go.</p><p>Annabeth whispers, “I love you,” and Percy falls asleep faster than she has in almost ten years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>definitely not inspired by the time i got 2am crepes i repeat not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>